Vacation well taken
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: What happens when Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji find eachother in a bedroom? lol one-shot, Rated M for sex


"Take a vacation." Neji muttered irritably. "I'll tell her what to do with this vacation." he added darkly. Walking beside him Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Tell Tsunade-sama anything of the sort and she'd kick your ass from here to the Land of Waves." he replied.

Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru had been forcibly sent away on a two week vacation. Tsunade had told them with a grin that if she saw thier faces anywhere near ANBU headquarters or her office the only trips they would be taking would be to the hospital. Two hours later, the two men were packed and on their way to Suna, where the temptation to request a mission was far less.

"We're not going to make it by nightfall if we don't pick up the pace, and I'd rather avoid the hassle of pitching camp." Shikamaru added when the stoic Hyuuga did not respond to his previous statement.

Although they were forbidden to take part in missions for two weeks, being shinobi since they were 12 had caused them to have enough common sense pounded into their skulls to be sure they were properly equipped with kunai, shuriken, senbon and other means of defending themselves.

The rest of the way to Suna was quiet, Neji still seething that they had been forced on a vacation. 'Work-a-holic' Shikamaru thought, though he kept it to himself, knowing that saying it aloud would only invite an irritated rant from his companion. As the sun was setting the pair found themselves at the gates of Suna, watching with relief as Kankuro handled the men at the gates.

"Well well well. So you two were cut off from work huh?" Kankuro chuckled in amusement, though clearly neither Leaf Shinobi found it entertaining.

"Oh well. You'll just have to suffer through it then. Gaara's waiting for you two."

"Gaara's.....waiting for us?" Neji asked, sounding as though he was unsure of the words. Kankuro didn't turn around to answer and instead began to lead them through the streets of Suna.

"Yeah, and it's best not to keep him waiting. He's gotten much better, but he can still be a sadistic little fuck when he wants to." Kankuro shuddered at some memory and the two younger ninja had to supress their own. It was no secret that Gaara had previously, during their time as Genin, been a scary bastard content to kill whoever for whatever reason he deemed suitable.

After that Kankuro led them through the slowly emptying streets, the setting sun and dropping temperatures causing all but the Sand ninja to disappear into their houses. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the Kazekage's tower, where Gaara and his siblings had thier living quarters. They had to stop twice so Kankuro could remind several shinobi about something and once more for him to smack a kunoichi for falling asleep on her post.

"Temari's gone on a mission, and I'm not gonna be back till about 4, so try not to piss the kid off. You'll have to fend for yourselves if you do." Kankuro warned them, then motioned for them to head inside before jumping up onto the rooftops and disappearing from view.

"Y'know, there are about eighty different ways this could take a really bad turn, the majority of those ending with us in the hospital." Shikamaru pointed out as they ascended the stairs up to where Gaara was waiting. The two Leaf ninja did a double-take as they climbed the last few stairs.

Gaara had certainly changed since they'd last seen him. He exuded a feeling of calm peace that neither Shikamaru nor Neji were familiar with, watching the two of them through jade eyes that were still ringed with black, a testament to his continuing lack of sleep. His face, which had always been distorted with anger for the world as a genin, was devoid of any such emotion now, and he had traded in his old outfit for one that suited him much better.

He inclined his head, motioning for them to sit, and though he didn't smile his eyes showed a sort of friendly warmth.

"So, you both got sent on a vacation neither of you wanted. I take it you felt like coming here so you'd be less inclined to ask for a mission, correct?" Gaara chuckled quietly.

"Neji more so than me. I would have been content to laze around the house, but my mother seems to have had it in her head that on my vacation I'd go and help out at the ranch and I really wasn't all that keen on smelling like deer." Shikamaru replied, shrugging off his traveling pack. "Neji's a work-a-holic though so we figured we'd get away from Konoha for a while." He ducked in perfet timing when Neji chucked his own heavy traveling pack at Shikamaru's head, casusing it to drop harmlessly to the floor.

"Well you're always welcome in Suna. Now, did you want me to show you you're rooms?" he wondered.

"Yes please." Neji answered.

It was just after that that everything happened. Shikamaru tripped over Neji's foot while getting up, knocking himself and the other two shinobi to the ground in a flurry of motion. Something about the closeness ignited something within them and in moments they were fumbling blindly in the dark, varying articles of clothing strewn half-hazardly throughout the halls leading to the rooms. Shirts, buckles, bandages and socks were thrown into places Gaara was sure meant they wouldn't be finding them later.

Calloused hands ran across the hard defined planes of each other's chests, not particularly caring /who/ they were touching, and more that they were touching. They tumbled onto a bed, unsure of who's it was, simply grateful that they had found something and continued, their breathing coming in harsh, ragged pants and groans now.

Shikamaru tugged the band out of his hair, allowing it to fall freely down to his shoulders before he dipped his head back down, trailing light open-mouthed kisses along the smooth hollow of Gaara's throat, continuing down his chest, ignoring Neji who seemed content to simply watch for the moment. He grinned as the redhead lifted his hips, allowing Shikamaru to tug off his pants, exposing his hardening arousal. The shadow-nin smiled wickedly and wrapped skilled fingers around the length, sliding them slowly upwards then back down in a tortuously slow pace.

"Don't tease him Shikamaru," Neji murmured, pale eyes taking in the sight before him. It hadn't ever occured to him that Shikamaru might be interested in men, though from the teasing, expert touches it appeared that he had done this all before.

Shikamaru proceeded as though he had not heard the Hyuuga speak. For the moment it seemed the red-head was content to play the more docile role, allowing Shikamaru to play the expert role. He gasped in suprise, involuntarily bucking his hips when Shikamaru took his length into his mouth, tongue flitting across him as he was held against the matress by Shika's free hand.

Deciding it was time to play a more active role Neji slipped off his remaining clothes and slipped onto the bed, immitating Shika's previous actions, trailing hot kisses down the Sand shinobi's chest before silencing a moan, slipping his tongue into his mouth coaxing Gaara's to respond.

Relaxing the muscles in his throat Shika took more of Gaara into his mouth, inwardly chuckling as the jinchuriki's trembling increased, his moans escalating in volume, signaling his nearing climax. sensing this Shikamaru continued for only a moment before he pulled away.

Neji glanced up with Gaara.

"That is so cruel," Neji informed him, occupying Gaara's attention by returning to his previous action which Gaara accepted greatfully.

Motioning for Neji to stop Shika flipped the smaller redhead onto his stomach and leaned over his back. "This will hurt at first, but bear with me. It will go away after a minute." He assured him. Drawing a finger into his mouth he coated it with saliva and then pressed it to Gaara's opening, gently coaking the muscles to relax with practised ease. The least he could do to ease the pain would be to properly prepare him.

Once he managed to coax one finger in he pushed another past, feeling Gaara tense below him. He pulled Gaara backwards, moving so that his upper body rested on the bed and Neji moved one hand to stroke Gaara's straining member while yanking Shikamaru down low enough to draw him into a searing kiss. Shikamaru drew back only long enough to position himself at Gaara's entrance before inching himself in. The motion caused Gaara to hiss in pain at the intrusion, though he made no move to stop him. Shikamaru groaned at the heat and forced himself to go slowly for Gaara's sake, pressing further in slowly, until he was completely sheathed in the redhead.

"Shit Gaara," Shikamaru breathed, waiting as Gaara adjusted to his intrusion, breathing harsh and pained. When the sting began to lessen, and Neji began to pump him again, Gaara pressed his hips back, letting Shikamaru know it was alright to move again. Shikamaru started slowly, pulling back out before thrusting back in releasing a small groan of satisfaction. Neji shifted so that he sat before Gaara and the redhead instinctivly took the Hyuuga's member in his mouth, relaxing the muscles in his throat as he had felt Shikamaru do, feeling Neji's fingers tangle in his shorter hair.

They swapped thrust for thrust, encouraged to pick up the pace by the moans and whimpers emitted by the others, racing rapidly toward thier climax's. Gaara broke first, unable to hold back his pleasure any longer, drawing Shikamaru unwillingly over the brink, Neji following soon after. Shikamaru burried himself deep into Gaara, quivering as he shot his seed into the redhead who shook and quivered beneath him, his own cum shot across his stomach, dripping onto the floor while he struggled to swallow the load Neji had shot in his mouth.

After a few moments Shikamaru pulled out and the three slumped across the bed, boneless for the moment, their breathing slowing as sweat cooled on thier bodies. After that, they would need a shower and to locate thier clothing, but for the moment, they were content to simply curl together on the bed.

A/N: I know i cut the ending off real bad, but people I'm just putting what comes to mind some times


End file.
